What Will They Think?
by pkdove1
Summary: The Team decides to take a break after working nonstop. And with winter break just around the corner, what better time? A story of family, friendship, and a Young Couple coming out of the closet... well, not purposely. At first. [Yaoi. Rated T for language, and suggestive themes. No Lemons, just some naughty suggestiveness. Most will be Fluffiness. Mentions of previous child abuse]


**A/N: Hello my lovely fans! This is my new story (Obviously). I may or may not finish my other stories (I've been lacking motivation lately, plus I'm working on some original pieces.) sorry. Please review, I enjoy the comments, but please don't comment just to tell me "post faster" or "update soon" it really annoys me. I apologize if this comes across as rude but; I don't write for_ you_, I write because I like to write, and I write when I'm in the mood to write. If I'm in a writing _groove__, _then yes chapters will come out faster; but... if I don't feel like writing then I won't write, because if I do it will be terrible. But feel free to comment and don't forget to follow and fav. If you don't want to fav or follow then fine, that's up to you, whatever.**

**All credit goes to HeliPeach on deviantART ( ) for the awesome cover! I can't thank her enough for letting me use it!**

** I Love You All! Goodbye My Lovelies! Till Next Time! Enjoy!  
Yours Truly, PK  
**

* * *

_Lake Ontario, Canada- 4:34 PM EDT_

The Bio-Ship soared over the blue waters of Lake Ontario. The Team had just finished their mission, albeit unsuccessfully, but finished nonetheless. The mission was to break into a LexCorp research facility on Lake Ontario and hack into the main database to figure out exactly what research was being performed at the facility, which was opened quickly and quietly. At the start, everything was going according to plan. Artemis would take out the guards quietly from a distance; Kid Flash would phase his hand through the electric lock on the door to open it quickly, Superboy would take out any guards that were inside while Robin made his way silently to the main computer, Ms. Martian and Aqualad would wait on the Bio-Ship in case support was needed. Of course Lex was expecting the group of troublesome teens though, so he had the inside of the facility evacuated under the pretense of a Bio-Hazard.

The fact that the facility was empty should have been the first warning sign that something was wrong…but with Robins mind only on the mission he chose to ignore it. First mistake. As soon as the Boy Wonder was at the main computer he began to try to get the research data as quickly as possible, failing to check for backup safety protocols. Second mistake. As soon as Robin started to hack his way into the database the entire facility went on self-destruct. Robin probably could have worked faster without his friends/teammates screaming at him through his intercom, so he had taken it out of his ear and chucked it across to room, continuing to work while ignoring his friends' faint pleas to get out of the building. The Boy Wonder should have known what was going to happen next. He should have been able to avoid his best friends arms that reached for him at the last second. He should have felt safe in Wally's warm embrace as the speedster ran from the fiery explosion that trailed closely behind the two boys, but he only felt agitated. He should have thanked Wally for the heroic rescue once they were in the Bio-Ship with the others; but he only got off of Wally's lap and stomped to the cockpit. He should have been relived when he saw the facility go up in flames as it slowly disappeared behind the moving aircraft, relived to not still be inside the burning building, but he only felt angry that the data had slipped through his fingers.

Now the Team was on their way back to Mount Justice.

The tension in the air was choking. Artemis was adjusting her bow string; Aqualad was doing something with his water bearers… what? Robin really didn't know. Superboy was being his usual self. And M'gann was piloting the ship. All the while Robin's current hatred for the red head across the room was only growing by the second, and what the afore mentioned boy said next only added fuel to fire inside the raven haired boys chest.

"You're welcome, by the way." the red head said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What? For causing us to fail the mission?" the youngest team member snapped. He knew it wasn't true, he knew that it was his fault they failed the mission, but he needed to blame someone else, he needed to have someone else to blame other than himself so the failure would be easier to bear.

"No," Wally sighed, obviously frustrated with the other boys attitude "for saving your life." He finished, still not facing the teen, but he could feel the glare the boy was sending his way.

Robin had had enough of the red head, he finally snapped from the pressure of the last few weeks.

"I didn't ask you to save me," the raven haired teen screeched, standing up from his seat and stalking over to the red head who had stood up, mirroring the smaller boys movements until they were standing, glaring, at each other in the middle of the cockpit. "If you hadn't have grabbed me I could've gotten the data and the mission wouldn't have been a failure!" the smaller of the two finished.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to bring back a roasted bird instead of my best friend!" the red head countered while attempting to match Robins glare.

While the two boys continued their heated exchange the rest of the Team members let out a tired sigh. They are all exhausted, this had been their fifth mission in that week and, while most of them were successful, it was taking its toll on their bodies and mind. They are arguing with every one more and there grades in school are already starting to crumble. The Team needed a break; that much was clear, but getting that break was easier said than done.

The four other team members didn't notice the red head and boy wonder leave the cockpit.

Even with his super hearing Connor couldn't hear the two boys in the room they had left to.

This gave the two boys as much privacy to discuss things they couldn't discuss in front of their team mates, or at least discuss in front of them at the moment.

Wally was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Dick was seated between Wally's legs, his back pressed against the other man's chest. Wally had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boys' middle.

"I almost lost you today, Dick," the red head said. His voice shaky with held in sobs and tears he refused to let fall "you almost died today."

The younger of the two sighed. He had been going out with his best friend for well over a year but no one knew. They weren't ashamed or anything, they were just scared about how people would react. Would they be disgusted? Would they be kicked off the Team? Then there was the League; how would Batman take the confession? He didn't even know that his fifteen year old son was gay, so to find out that he was also dating a boy two years older than him and dating the nephew of Flash; yeah that would not go over well with his mentor.

"I know Walls and I'm sorry I got upset, I'm just stressed with school and I just want Bats to be proud of me." the smaller boy gave a sad sigh only to feel his boyfriends arms tighten around him.

"I'm sure he is proud dude, but your life is more important than one mission," Wally said giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek "I love you."

Those were the three words Dick loved to hear. Those were the three words that melted all of his fears. It was those three words that made his life that much better whenever he heard them.

"You to," He responded "I love you too."


End file.
